hyoukafandomcom-20200223-history
Hyouka
| produced_by = Atsushi Itou Hideaki Hatta | written_by = | music_by = | studio = | licensed_by = | original_network = , , , , , , , , MTV, | english_network = | original_run = April 22, 2012 – September 16, 2012 | episodes = 22 (Episode list) }} is a 22-episode anime produced by and directed by originally aired from April 22, 2012 to September 16, 2012"Kyoto Animation's Hyoka Mystery TV Series Inspires Manga". Anime News Network. December 22, 2011."Kyoto Animation Schedules Hyoka for April". Anime News Network. January 19, 2012.. The first episode premiered on April 14, 2012 at a special event at Kadowaka Cinema, , . An OVA episode '' was streamed online on on July 8, 2012 and was later released on Blu-ray Disc with the third manga volume on January 12, 2013."Hyouka 'Episode 11.5' to Be Streamed Before BD Release". Anime News Network. May 11, 2012. "Hyouka Teen Mystery Manga to Bundle Original Anime BD". Anime News Network. March 24, 2012. licensed the anime and released it on home media in North America on July 4, 2017 with an English dub."Funimation Licenses Hyouka Anime". Anime News Network. April 14, 2017. released it in the United Kingdom in 2017 and 2018."Anime Limited Series Announcements". Anime News Network. May 28, 2017. Plot "Everyone wants to live their high school life to make many good memories". This high school student motto and rose-coloured lifestyle doesn't interest Houtarou Oreki. He doesn't want to "waste" his energy on relationships, sports or other activities. Instead, what he wants is to "save his energy" by all means and spend his high school life being as plain as possible. But his life changes when he receives a letter from his older sister Tomoe Oreki in which she wants him to enter the Kamiyama High School Classic Literature Club (Classics Club), which was in danger of getting abolished as all previous members have graduated. Being afraid to refuse his sister, Houtarou does so, thinking that this won't change anything in his life as he expected to be the only club member. But he finds out that he was wrong - when he enters the club room, he sees a beautiful girl, standing near the windows and looking outside. She notices Houtarou and introduces herself. She is Eru Chitanda from Class 1-A and a member of Classics Club. After some time, his old friends Satoshi Fukube and Mayaka Ibara join this club as well. They begin to investigate a case that occurred 45 years ago. Hints of the mystery are buried in an old issues of an anthology called Hyouka published by the Classics Club in the 1960s. Characters :See List of characters Locations :See List of locations Episode list Release Japanese *''Hyouka'' Blu-ray Limited Edition *''Hyouka'' DVD Limited Edition *''Hyouka'' DVD Regular Edition *''Hyouka'' BD-BOX English *HYOUKA: The Complete Series - Part One - BD/DVD Combo *HYOUKA: The Complete Series - Part Two - BD/DVD Combo Gallery :See Hyouka/Gallery Videos 『氷菓』ＰＶ|Japanese trailer Hyouka Part 1 - Trailer Hyouka Part 2 - Official Trailer Hyouka - Official Clip - 45 Years Ago... Hyouka - Official Clip - 1st Opening Theme Hyouka - Part 2 - Official Clip - Kanya Festa Hyouka - Part 2 - Official Clip - Where's the ladle? Hyouka - Official Clip - Getting angry is a waste of energy Hyouka - Part 2 - Official Clip - New Year's 【氷菓】古典部活動の記録 まとめ(TV放送版 BD・DVD版比較： 01- 22)|Differences between TV and DVD version References External links *[http://kotenbu.com/ Official website of Hyouka] (in Japanese) *[http://www.kyotoanimation.co.jp/kotenbu/ Hyouka at Kyoto Animation] (in Japanese) *[http://hyouka.hida-ch.com/ Hyouka x Hida-Takayama official blog] (in Japanese) *Koten-bu promotional page at Kadokawa (in Japanese) * * ;Streaming *[https://www.funimation.com/shows/hyouka Hyouka] at Funimation *[http://ch.nicovideo.jp/kotenbu Hyouka] at Niconico Channel (in Japanese) ;Fan content *[http://hyoukaorigination.blogspot.com Hyouka The Origination] – Hyouka location trip report ;Reviews * Anime UK News - Hyouka Part 1 Review by Demelza • 1st December 2017 * Anime UK News - Hyouka Part 2 Review by Demelza • 22nd June 2018 * Manga.Tokyo - Hyouka Series Review by Asie April 15, 2018 ;News * geektyrant - Here are 20 Anime Shows Leaving Crunchyroll by Tommy Williams Nov 6, 2018 *''Crunchyroll News'' - Why Hyouka Is My Favorite Mystery Anime by Danni Wilmoth June 28, 2018 12:30pm PDT *''Crunchyroll News'' - Kyoto Animation's Masterpiece Has Arrived on Crunchyroll! by Nick Creamer June 18, 2018 8:00am PDT *''Crunchyroll News'' - Love is the Greatest Mystery of All in Hyouka by Marco Oliveros June 11, 2018 8:00am PDT * FANDOM - 5 Anime That Deserve a Sequel by Zuleika Boekhoudt Jun 1, 2018 es:Lista de Episodios pt-br:Hyouka (Anime) ru:Hyouka Category:Anime